


Slice of Life: Wedding Prompto

by Shadowkat83



Series: Slice of Life [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Betaed, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Fluff, POV Female Character, Reader-Insert, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, most characters play small part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 09:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19373773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowkat83/pseuds/Shadowkat83
Summary: This is a series of one-shots geared towards those everyday moments in life. Features Song-fics and others. They follow the life of the boys and their S/O. Reader Insert, and pairings listed each One-shot.Summary: It was your wedding day with Prompto. The day had finally arrived you were marrying your best friend and everyone close to you was here to celebrate. Song choice is From This Moment On by Shania Twain.*Lyrics are in italics. Bold lyrics are them singing together.





	Slice of Life: Wedding Prompto

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So here is yet another one-shot collection. I'm in the mood to write fluff, so I decided to start this series. A huge thanks goes out to my Beta thedragonpricncess.

 

_From this Moment On_

 

You stood in front of a full-length mirror admiring the way that the dress hugged your curves in all the right places. The floor-length dress was emerald and white - decorated with pearls and sequins along the bust line. The sheer deep green material covered your chest and decorated your shoulders, before finally trailing down the side. As your eyes trailed over your form, you take in the elegant work that Crowe and Iris had helped you with. You stop for a moment upon your tiara before going on to the delicate pearls in your ears, and the pearl necklace with a central stone upon your neck. After a while, your gaze dips down to your feet where a pair of white strappy heels rest, completing the look and you mouth curves upwards in satisfaction.

Iris stood at your side, the deep emerald dress she wore standing out against her skin tone. On your other side, Crowe was also dressed in an emerald

gown. Iris gave you a smile as she finished the last touch-ups on your makeup.

“There, all done.” She sang moving to stand back to admire her work. “Can't believe this is the day you're finally getting married. Never thought this day would come honestly.” She gave you an impish grin, “Thought you were gonna stay engaged forever.”

You laughed, “We weren't that bad, though, really?” Though it was a statement you couldn't help but make it a question.

Crowe laughed this time, “Honestly, I was thinking the same thing.” You gave your friend a look, and she held up her hands in surrender, “Look at it this way, he proposed on your twentieth birthday after you graduated high school. Your turning twenty-one this week. You've been engaged for a year now.”

You sighed, “I know, we needed to save up for everything and then there's his wedding gift. He wanted to do something really special. We finally had enough money to pull this off, mainly thanks to Noctis and Cor.”

Iris grinned slyly, “I heard that Noct has something very special to give to you two as a wedding present.”

“So I've heard.” You once again turned towards your reflection, “Still, is this really me?”

A deep male voice answered your soft comment, “It truly is.”

You turned to see the man who has made you into the person you are today, Cor Leonis, your father. Cor stood there dressed in a black suit that sported touches of gold and emerald throughout \- going along with the colors that you both had chosen for this special day. You then noticed the other figure standing behind him, Nyx Ulric, one of your best friends. The Hero of the Kingsglaive was holding a bouquet of lilies and green trick dianthus. You watched him approach and hand you the bouquet, gently kissing your cheek as he did so. 

“You look radiant.” He said pulling away, you couldn't help the blush the stained your cheeks at the compliment. 

“Thank you,” you looked him straight in his blue eyes and said, “It means a lot to me to have you and the others here.”

He flashed you his trademark lopsided grin, “Wouldn't miss it for the world.”

Cor approached you then offering his arm, “It ’s  time,” he gave you a small, proud smile, “You look beautiful. How are you feeling?”

You took his arm, your gloved hand gripping his arm tightly, "Nervous and excited. I can hardly believe that this is happening." 

“Well, believe it. This is your moment.” You and your father headed towards the top of the Citadel where the wedding was to be held. Upon the entrance, you and Cor  hold  back  to allow  Iris and Crowe to proceed  ahead of  you \-  followed by young Talcott, who was the ring bearer.

Once the music began, you took a deep breath in hopes of settling your nerves, before heading through the large doors to where your fiancé was waiting. Once your eyes locked on his form, everything else seemed to fade away, including your nervousness. It was really happening, you and Prompto were finally getting married. All those late night talks were coming true. You looked straight into your soon-to-be husbands' blue eyes and saw the awe. He was just as captivated by you as you were by him. 

You soon reached the end of the carpeted walkway and stood next to your fiance in front of King Regis who was officiating the ceremony.  “And with no objections to this ceremony, the couple have chosen to say their own vows.” With word from King Regis, the music started,  and to everyone's surprise, you did something different.

You turned towards Prompto and sang, “ _ I do swear that I'll always be there.  
I'd give anything and everything and I will always care. Through weakness and strength, happiness and sorrow, for better for worse, I will love you with every beat of my heart.” _

The musician seemed to take that as their cue and a soft melody played in the background as you sang your vows to your new husband.

_ “From this moment life has begun.” _

Prompto grinned, he knew this song, “ _ From this moment you are the one.” _

_**“Right beside you is where I belong. From this moment on.”** _

_ “From this moment I have been blessed.” _

_ “I live only for your happiness.” _

_**"And for your love, I'd give my last breath. From this moment on."** _

_ “I give my hand to you with all my heart.” _

_ “I can't wait to live my life with you. I can't wait to start.” _

_**“You and I will never be apart. My dreams came true because of you.”** _

_**“From this moment as long as I live. I will love you, I promise you this. There is nothing I wouldn't give. From this moment on.”** _

_“You're the reason I believe in love.”_

_“And you're the answer to my prayers from up above.”_

_**“All we need is just the two of us. My dreams came true because of you. From this moment as long as I live. I will love you, I promise you this. There is nothing I wouldn't give. From this moment. I will love you as long as I live. From this moment on.”** _

King Regis watched and waited until you were done singing before speaking again, “And with your vows spoken, by my power as King, I now pronounce you husband and wife,” He turned to Prompto and finished with, “You may now kiss the bride.”

Prompto immediately leaned in and pressed his lips to yours, keeping the kiss chaste because of the audience. Everyone cheered before they were escorted to where the wedding cake was located, the rest of the refreshments were nearby on a long decorated table.

The wedding cake itself was three tiers, white fondant covered the chocolate cake, and was decorated in leaves, white flowers, and emerald ribbons. The on the top of the cake was a large white lily surrounded by green leaves. You shared a look with your husband, there it was again  _ husband,  _ the thought made you giddy. He was your  _ husband.  _ You reached for the knife and cut a slice out of the bottom layer before holding it up to your husband's mouth. Prompto took a bite before doing the same to you. Afterward, you headed for the tables where the extravagant feast was being held. 

One by one your friends and family stood up to give a speech, including the shy, lazy prince. Noctis spoke of his friendships with you both and your many adventures through high school. The last person to speak was your father \- which was a surprise because everyone had expected Cor to be the first to give a speech. Instead, he had insisted on waiting until the end. Cor talked about you growing up and your training with the Kingsglaive, before turning to you both and finishing his speech, "When you are a parent, you always want the best for your child. My daughter was no different. So it should come as no surprise now that I am thrilled that she has met the person of her dreams. Someone who is her equal, her better half, and a wonderful person. Prompto, I know the two of you will keep each other very happy.”

Afterward, you grabbed your husband by the wrist and dragged him onto the dance floor. Prompto followed  without protest,  more than willing  to have an excuse to hold you in his arms. The world seems to hush around the two  of you as he twirls you around, the music soft in the background - in this moment it’s only you and him. Too s oon  does your dance end and you found yourself dancing with your father next, and  then your friends. After a few hours, you were finally able to sit down and relax, your  feet were sore from all the dancing, but no soreness can take away the  happiness you’re currently feeling .

This had definitely been a night to remember, and it was only going to get better from here.

 


End file.
